A Christmas Heist
by Myvampirepuppy
Summary: Just a little holiday story. Read&Review onegai!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy holidays, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns everyone here, although it would be great if he used this idea...  


* * *

**

"I wish we had a case to spice things up," Conan sighed, finishing up his math homework. Kogoro was asleep drunk on the desk, the TV still playing an Okino Yoko concert. Ran was just checking the mail, expecting that last client to have sent a check. He welcomed her call of "Dad, there's something for you! Wait, what? It's from Nakamori-keibu!" As she walked in to hand him the envelope, Conan prepared his mind to crack riddles. She tapped Kogoro awake and handed him the letter, which he slowly opened, still half-drunk. Conan jumped up on the desk and read the note.

_When the world is a forest,_

_I shall fly over the stars and through the clouds,_

_To bring joy to the world_

_And guide home Red Paradise._

*Kid caricature*

'_Wait, something is different about this caricature.'_ He thought about it for a moment before noticing that the normal top hat was a Santa hat. He quickly dismissed it as holiday cheer, writing down the heist warning in his Detective Boys notebook. The night was spent staring at the note and cracking it piece by piece.

**The following afternoon**

"Ok, Mouri-san, what have you figured out?" Nakamori asked, other officers looking on expectantly.

"All I know is that his target is clearly the Red Paradise being held in the museum." The older detective replied, scratching his head. "This caricature is different too; it's wearing a Santa Claus hat instead of a top hat."

"'When the world is a forest' could mean on the night that Japan has a lot of trees!" Conan cut in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kogoro grunted.

"Also, that bit about flying over the stars but through the clouds. Stars are higher than clouds, aren't they?"

"You idiot! Stars placed on top of Christmas trees are lower than clouds…I get it now! He's coming in when there is a tree in almost every Japanese home, so it's on Christmas Eve!" He cried.

"But what about that part about bringing joy to the world?" Ran wondered.

"There's also a hint in the caricature. It's wearing a Santa hat. What time does Santa Claus normally come?" Conan began.

"Midnight! So he's coming at midnight?" Nakamori questioned.

"Yes, I think so."

"And we're really going to believe this brat?" Kogoro asked.

"Well, it's all we've got, so yes, we are."

**Christmas Eve, in front of the museum**

"Don't let your guard down! He should come any second now!"

Conan checked his watch. _'There's only 30 seconds until midnight.'_ He looked up at the sky, wondering where Kid was.

The clock struck out to count midnight, and a call broke the night of "On Donder! On Blitzen!"

Conan looked up again. _'Oh no…'_ Kid had said that he would come "to bring joy to the world", but he had expected a white hang glider, not the Kaitou Kid dressed as Santa Claus, riding a flying sleigh.

"There he is! Stop him!" Nakamori called out when the thief landed. The officers present started to rush for him, but were stopped with a puff of red smoke. When it cleared, the entire taskforce was dressed in green elf costumes. In the same instant, Kid was back in the air, holding the Red Paradise to the moonlight. It glowed scarlet, deepening in the center, as if there were a second gem there. His poker face broke in surprise, as if he had found a treasure, and he flew off, leaving Nakamori's face a red to match his outfit.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I might continue this...if I find the time. Until then, it will remain a oneshot. I'm still not quite certain how to destroy Pandora, and I had to rush to finish this thing in time. Enjoy the holidays!**

**If you didn't catch it, "Red Paradise" is Pandora. Happy holidays, Kaito! *yes, I have an issue with the phrase "Merry Christmas"...*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year, people! Sorry, this is kind of short, but I wasn't exactly planning to make this a very long one.**

**Disclaimer: To be honest, I do own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito. NOT! XP  


* * *

**

Kaito enjoyed a laugh at the police before lifting his new prize to the moonlight and determining whether he had the Pandora Gem or not. He hadn't expected the diamond to glow red and reveal a second gem inside the first, and his Poker Face dropped for a moment in amazement. _'Now how do I destroy this thing?'_ He thought. That question was answered when bullets grazed the sleigh he had rigged to fly and started scraping his outfit. _'Snake?'_ The kaitou wondered, looking around for the shooter. Sure enough, the dark shadow was firing at him from a nearby skyscraper. It was clear that he intended to make tonight the night that the Kaitou Kid would die. Kaito decided to have some fun and flew a bit closer to him, dodging each bullet that barreled toward him. Unfortunately, Snake was determined to destroy the thief, and eventually a shot hit just next to the thief's heart. Needless to say, he was confused when his enemy just kept on flying.

When the projectile struck Kaito, he had expected to die. Instead, he felt the gem that he was hiding just beside his heart shatter. Snake was clearly astonished that he continued home unfazed. His confusion was short-lived, however, as Tantei-kun was quick to appear on the rooftop with the rest of his favorite taskforce. Snake was arrested, and Kaito hung up his Kid outfit for the last time.

* * *

**...Or is it really the last time? Anyways, hope you liked it!**


End file.
